Freelance Reporter
by C. Dreamer
Summary: Serena & Darien are going to CA to investigate a fraud land deal, but find out more than they bargained to know. Please R
1. Part 1 - A New Rival?

Freelance Reporter  
by C. Dreamer  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: My name is not Naoko Takeuchi, and I do not own  
or work for any big company;  
conclusion: I don't own Sailor Moon nor do I make any claims   
so don't sue, cause I'm broke.  
E-mail any comments, suggestions, questions, etc to   
Cdream_109@hotmail.com or R&R. Please?  
  
  
Chapter One- A New Rival?  
  
  
"Darien Caldwell! Come here this instant." Amy Lewis shouted. Darien  
walked quickly up to the office. "What Ames?"   
"Amy, Caldwell not Ames."  
"Whatever," he shrugged.   
"Anyway, you know the Diamond deal."  
"Yeah, it's a scam. No doubt about it. I mean 50 million dollars for a   
couple thousand acres of deserted land. There is something wrong with that.  
And on top of that rumor has it that several people were wounded on that   
very land in the past month. Now what idiot purchases cursed lands especially  
for a couple million."   
Amy looked smug. "Well Caldwell seems like I've chosen the right reporter   
for the job then."  
"You can count on me, Ames."  
"Amy." She automatically corrected. "This time, you have a partner for   
this assignment.  
Her name's Serena Carlyle."  
He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, "SHE!? You're sending me   
off to California to investigate this fraud deal with an amateur reporter!?"   
"Yeah, that pretty much covers it. Except, one, she's not an amateur and,   
two, there's nothing wrong about female reporters! Just because you have   
biased ideas about woman and careers doesn't mean there is anything wrong   
with it. And, three, she was directed to me by another editor."  
"You know how I feel about partners, Ames. Especially female ones." he said  
cooly.  
"Get over it, Caldwell. Life moves on, about time you did."  
"So when do I get to meet this PROFESSIONAL partner." He said his voice   
dripping with sarcasm.  
Just then the door burst open and Darien, who was behind the door, was   
thrown into the wall behind him. He groaned, "Excellent timing." He muttered   
rubbing his temples. She turned around. She took off her silver designer   
glasses and looked at him. "Sorry," she muttered under her breath.  
He looked at her. Her blonde hair was in a sloppy bun that somehow looked   
intentional. She was dressed in a dark bluish-green plaid skirt that stopped   
mid-thigh, a short-sleeve white blouse, and a short dark blue vest with   
black high heels. Her blue eyes were absolutely enchanting. She certainly   
had style but he couldn't say much for grace. He frowned. This isn't right,  
she's just another pretty face   
"Do you normally stampede into rooms?" She frowned as he finished his  
comment.   
"Caldwell, was that necessary?" Amy snapped. He shrugged . "Anyway this  
is Serena Carlyle, your partner. Serena this is Caldwell, Darien Caldwell.   
I'll leave you two to do the get-to-know-each-other-chat.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Serena looked speculatively at Darien. He was definitely not what she   
imagined him to be. He was gorgeous, unlike most of the male reporters  
she had met. Cute guys like him often have big egos.  
"So, Mr. Caldwell, or should I say Darien?"  
"Neither, Caldwell is just fine. I'm not on a first name basis." he said   
stiffly. He gave her a penetrating glance.   
"O-okay."  
"Okay, well th-"  
"Listen Carlyle-  
"Miss Carlyle is fine, I'm not on a last name basis." She smirked.  
"Okay, MISS Carlyle, let's get three things straight right now. One: I'm   
not a team player. Two: I work alone. And Three: I plan to keep it that way.  
"Not exactly inviting are you?" she noted.  
"No, I never was, I never have been, and I never will be."  
She turned around and made eye contact, "Listen Caldwell, you might not  
like having a partner, you probably don't want a partner, but for the record,   
we're going to get this story as a team. Whether it kills us or not because  
we are stuck together, and there's nothing either of us can do about  
it. So get over it."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Darien trudged to his apartment building. It had been a long day and now   
he just wanted to go home and go to sleep. As he neared his apartment, he   
saw that the lights were on. Didn't I turn off the lights before I went to   
work? He opened the door and stuck his head in cautiously. Then he saw long   
raven-black hair and groaned. Damn it. He was suppose to pick up his sister   
at the airport! Now she was going to fry him!  
"Hi, Raye." He called cautiously. Raye Stewart turned around.  
"Darien, why didn't you pick me up at the airport? Do you have any idea   
how long I waited? And, on top of that, do you know how hard it is to get a   
taxi in New York?"  
"Sorry, Raye. I had to work late."  
"Don't you always? I only come here once a year; you could at least be on   
time!"  
"I know, I know. How's Kunzite doing?"  
"He's doing okay. We might get married by the end of this year if he   
manages to get enough time off work that is. It's funny though, Kunzite is  
a lot like you in a way. He works way too much."  
"I suppose so." he said with amusement written on his face.   
"So how do you like work? Same as always or what?"  
Darien wondered whether or not he should tell Raye about Serena Carlyle,   
his so-called partner. Then decided against it. Last time he told her about   
his first and only partner, Molly Monroe, she had managed to get them to go   
out to dinner. "Same old thing."  
"Of course. Darien help me get my things into my room."  
"Sure."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Rena. So how'd your day go." Mina Diora asked. Serena stared at her   
roommate. "Oh, it was just great. I met my partner and he was so very   
friendly and nice." she said sarcastically. Mina raised an eyebrow.   
"Truthfully, it sucked. Plain and simple. Caldwell - you know, my supposed  
partner? - is, in a word, cocky. I mean I've had unagreeable partners   
before, but he's-" she shrugged,  
"So, is he cute?"  
"Mina! Are boys all you can think of? ... Well?"  
"Well, I am a 'single' carefree beautiful blonde-  
"-with the biggest ego on the planet." Serena finished for her. "Well,   
second biggest ego. Caldwell wins the prize." Mina threw a pillow at her.  
"And that brings us back to the original question, Is he or is he not   
cute?"  
Just then the telephone rang. Saved by the bell "Hello?". "Hi, I haven't   
talked to you in forever. How are you doing?"... "Sure, how about tomorrow at   
the Fork Cafe."..."How about around 5. That's when I get off from work   
anyway." ..."That's great!"..."Who are you staying with?"..."Really, perhaps   
we'll meet. Do you need a ride?"..."Are you sure?"..."Okay. See you at 5,   
okay, bye."  
"So," Mina asked.  
"So what?" Serena asked innocently.  
"You know exactly what. Who was it?"  
"I'll bring her here tomorrow."  
"It'll be a real treat."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Darien groaned. Back to work. Maybe today would be a better day. "Raye!   
I'm going to work." Just then he heard someone running down the steps.   
"Wait!"  
Darien turned around, "What?"  
"When are you going to be home?"  
"Around 4, I guess. Why?"  
"Good, because I need to borrow the car."  
"Why?"  
"I'm meeting someone."  
"Whatever you say. I got to go. I'm going to be late for work."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Serena looked at her alarm clock, "Crap! 8 o'clock!" she jumped out of bed   
and into the bathroom. Mina groaned as she pulled her pillow over her head.   
She could hear Serena get into the shower while brushing her teeth. She was   
always so late. Just then she heard Serena blow-drying her hair. Mina   
groaned, "5...4...3...2...1" Serena slammed the door opened fully clothed in   
a lavender sweatshirt and light blue jeans. Her hair was pulled back in a   
sloppy bun, bordered with a light violet scrunchie. She put on socks,   
grabbed her purse put on her sneakers and before you could say Serena   
Carlyle she was out the door. Mina groaned, Serena had better not bring   
home a speeding ticket. Mina closed her eyes as her alarm clock rang. She   
slammed the clock shut. "Serena!"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Serena pushed down the gas pedal. As she entered the paarking lot  
she parked to the nearest empty lot she could find. She got out of the car  
and grabbed her purse. She ran into the building and punched the  
button for the sixth floor on the elevator   
"I'm so late! Amy is so going to kill me." She paced back and forth   
on the elevator staring at her watch giving an occasional   
glance to see what floor she was on. The   
elevator door opened after what seemed lika an eternity. She ran past  
the offices and as she neared the Amy's office--SMACK-.  
"Ow!" she mumbled.   
"I'msorryIwasinarushthismorningandIwasn'twatchingwhereIwasgoing." she said  
really quickly and drew in a quick breath. "Ireallyamsorry.Itwasanaccident."  
"Man, and I thought my sister had a problem of speaking fast." a familiar   
voice said.   
"Well at least she's punctual."  
Serena looked up. "Darien Caldwell?"  
"I'm flattered." he answered. "You remember me."  
"Don't be. I only remembered because most people have a feeling called   
manners. Obviously something you've never heard of, or should I say   
something you've never used."  
"Neither actually. Manners: n. The way in which something happens or is   
done; an action or style of speech; one's social conduct and etiquette.   
That's out of the Webster's definition." he smirked. "I could give you   
another one if you don't like Webster's."   
Serena frowned, What the heck is wrong with this guy? What idiot memorizes  
the exact definition of a word from more than one dictionary. "No thank you.  
Webster's suits me just fine." she forced a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me.  
I need to talk to Amy." he moved over, "Sure, feel free." he muttered.   
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Dang it! It's 5." Serena yelled. She quickly grabbed her purse and ran   
toward the   
elevator. As she neared the elevator, she tripped over a stair. As she   
prepared to   
hit the wooden floor, surprisingly something soft and warm broke her fall.   
A person.  
She stood up and brushed herself off. She looked up to soft blue eyes.   
At least it wasn't Caldwell. "I'm really sorry. I accidently tripped."  
Serena said looking at her sneakers.   
"That's okay. I understand." Serena looked up.   
"Chadwick Jed Lowell?"   
"Serena! Hey, I haven't seen you in forever. How's everything been going?"  
"Everything's been going great. When was the last time I saw you anyway?"  
"I think in college. That felt like ages ago."  
"I know. We should meet sometime for ice cream or something. Get to know   
each other again."  
"Sure. How about Saturday, late, after I get off work?" Jed said.  
"And what time would that be?"  
"Around 6 or 7. Meet me at the Jaqulin down the street?"  
"Okay, usual time?"  
"I didn't change that much, Rena,"  
"I should have known. Anyway, what are you doing here?"  
"Just passing by. Actually, I'm visiting an old friend of mine."  
"And that would be?"  
"Darien Caldwell." Serena stared at him and laughed, "You're joking   
right?"  
Jed shook his head. "No, I'm not."  
"Oh, my gosh! You wouldn't understand though. Happy reunion. Speaking of   
reunions, I'm late!" Serena ran past him toward the elevator and he heard   
her rapidly pushing the buttons. If she keeps that up, they're going to   
have to replace the buttons on the elevators to switches.  
  
==========  
  
Serena slammed the brakes. She unbuckled her seatbelt and ran indoors.   
She was over an hour late! "I hope you're still here." She saw the familiar   
raven-black hair swish.   
"Raye!" She turned around. "Serena, hi. Long time no see."  
"I'm so sorry. I had to work late."  
"You don't have to apologize. I got here a few minutes ago."  
"What! Miss Punctuality late!? This is a moment to remember. After al-  
"Oh, shut up. I know you have never been on time once in your whole life.   
So instead of wasting time waiting for you to show up, I did something   
valuable with my time."  
"Like what?"  
"Like shopping. That is the best thing about New York, you don't have to   
drive to every store you want to go to. You can basically walk to each store   
unlike any place in Africa."  
"That's right you were at the safari hunt in Africa, weren't you?"  
"Yep, that's where I met Thomas Kunzite"  
"Thomas, who?  
"Kunzite, my fiancee."  
"You're kidding!"  
"No I'm not! We call him Kunzite. He has incredible pale blue eyes and   
the sweetest personality. He's polite, kind, and sweet. He was our tour   
guide. He also happened to be an old acquaintance of my brother who happened   
to be along. And he set us up. And it went smooth sailing from there. So   
what's new in your life?"  
"Let's save that for later. Anyway, let's eat dinner, then we can go to my   
house. Maybe you could stay over? Anyway I'm starved. Waiter, my friend and  
I would like the Big Burger combo with a large order of fries and two Cokes   
please." she waved him off.   
"So one more time, what's new in your life?"  
"I'm now officially a reporter for the Daily Tribune. I get my first   
assignment Monday. The bad thing being I have a horrid partner. To make a   
long list short, he's a cocky, self-assured, conceited jerk. He's pretty cute  
though, come to think of it." Raye started laughing. "What? It's not that   
funny." Just then the waiter brought them their drinks.  
"I'm sorry, Serena, but he's rude, arrogant, conceited, and a jerk, but   
he's cute? That's something you don't hear everyday from you. So what's his   
name?" she asked earnestly.  
"Darien Caldwell."  
Raye spewed her drink. "Darien Caldwell? You mean, um...I mean...um, so  
what does he look like?"  
"Black hair, around 6'2, blue eyes, etc. you know the usual tall dark and   
handsome."  
Raye smiled, "Serena, Do you have any plans Saturday night?"   
Serena frowned, "Yeah, I think so."  
"Well, you'll have to cancel them. Because I set you up on a blind date."   
Raye smiled slyly. This time Serena spewed her drink. "What! You've only   
been here two days, how could you have possibly set me up on a blind date?"  
"I've got connections?" she offered. "Don't worry though. If you can't   
cancel your meeting, I'll cover for you." she sipped her drink. "That's okay   
isn't it?"  
Serena stared at her uncertainly, which was definitely not a yes,  
"Great, meet him at the Skylight Tower at 7, okay? Good."   
"But...-  
"Listen, I can't go over to your house right now. I have to call someone   
at home. I'll come over Saturday and we can go shopping or something." She   
cracked a smile, "Waiter! Make my Big Burger with fries to go, please." she   
hollered.  
"Sorry Serena, I have an appointment I have to make."  
"But Raye-  
"Pay the check, and I'll treat you Saturday, okay? Bye, got to scram!" She  
picked up her box and bag and left.  
Serena frowned, And Caldwell thought I had a speed problem. He obviously  
never met Raye. she thought as she quietly sipped her drink.  
  
=============  
  
Raye smiled, as she pushed the pedal. She had a lot of work to do. Serena   
and Darien are perfect for each other; they just don't know it yet. Darien   
found me someone now I'm going to return the favor.   
She turned the corner and parked in the parking space. She grabbed   
everything and went inside. "Darien! Are you home?"  
"Yeah! I'm in my room."  
"Okay, Darien, I need a favor." He looked at her cautiously. "What kind of   
favor?"  
"A really big favor." he sighed. Here it comes. Another blind date. "Go   
ahead.  
"I set you up on a blind date?"  
He sighed, "With who?"  
"A friend. She's really nice, sweet, and understanding."  
"If she's understanding, maybe she'll understand if I don't go."  
"Darien, please, for me?" He sighed, he could never refuse her. "Fine,   
what time, when, where, and what's her name?"  
"7, this Saturday, Skylight Tower, and that's a secret."  
"More and more secrets?"   
"Not bad secrets."  
"Anyway, what could happen? It's just dinner and a walk." Raye commented.  
"In all my years of being a reporter, I've learned that anything can   
happen. No matter what it is or how small it may seem." Darien replied.  
"Nobody would be stupid enough to cause trouble on one blind date." Raye   
replied.  
"You never know. I just have a bad feeling about this."  
"The worst thing that could happen to you is you might find someone you   
actually like."  
"I doubt it. Anyway if it makes you happy, I'll go, but if it turns out   
disastrous, then no more blind dates. Now I have to finish this article."  
"Okay, just promise me you'll go." Raye said.  
"Yeah, yeah." Darien replied as he rapidly typed.  
This is perfect. In all my years I've known Serena she was always   
popular, but she never paid any attention to boys (except Andrew), because   
she never thought a single thought about a boy except, 'Oh, him, he's just   
a friend.' or something. And she actually admitted Darien was cute. That's a   
big step for her. Darien was always popular with the girls. No one ever   
disliked him. They're meant for each other. They just need a little help   
from me, the World's Greatest Matchmaker.  
  
===============  
  
"So where is she?" Mina asked.  
"Where is who?" Serena asked.  
"You know the visitor that called whom you kept a secret from me."  
"Oh, it was Raye. The bad thing is she couldn't come. The other bad news   
is that she set me up on a blind date."  
"What! You mean Raye Caldwell from college. And she set you up on a blind   
date?"  
"Yes, like she did in college. She always did like playing matchmaker."  
"Why didn't she ever set me up on a blind date?"  
"She did, like every other week. They lasted about the first date. Wait a   
minute I think I remember one that actually lasted a week. No, that was   
Lita."  
"Whatever happened to her anyway?"  
"She moved to California."  
"Yeah, I forgot." She paused for a moment, "I'm going to call Raye and   
tell her to go shopping with me on Saturday. Do you know her phone number?"  
"Yeah, I have it somewhere here." Serena dug around in her pockets until   
she found a torn piece of notebook paper with a number messily scribbled on   
it. I'll call." she volunteered. "Let's see, 680-5248? or is it 5243? I'll   
try the first one first."..."Hello," a deep male voice answered. Serena   
froze That sounded like... "Hello?"..."Hi, is Raye there?" I hope I   
called the wrong number, "Who is calling, may I ask?"... "Um, Mina Diora."   
Serena paused. She heard him yell, 'Raye! Phone call from someone named  
Mina Diora.'...'You can hang up now.'  
"Mina?"  
"Hi, Raye, listen Mina wants to talk to you, but I can't meet whoever on   
Saturday. I have a..." Serena smiled, "...date."  
  
===============  
  
Raye panicked, and as calmly as possible she asked, "With who?"  
"Chadwick Jed Lowell." came the calm response.  
"I'll go over there myself and personally tell him that you are busy and   
then I'll reschedule your...date. If that's not possible, I'll entertain him   
myself. But you have to go to this date. It's at the Skylight Tower at 7 got   
that. Oh, yeah and be on time. Another thing, you and I and Mina will get a   
facial, we'll get our nails done, our hair done, and go clothes shopping for   
your big date."  
Serena sighed, "Fine. Anyway meet Jed at Jaqulin at 6:30. He has blonde   
hair, around 5'8, blue eyes."   
"I thought his name was Chadwick?"   
"It is, but call him Jed. He likes it better and it's shorter."  
"Okay, bye!"  
  
============  
  
Serena walked out of her apartment building and toward the Daily Tribune.   
It was 9 PM and she felt somewhat depressed. The weather seemed to feel  
her mood. It was pouring down rain. For some reason she wasn't afraid of the   
weather today. Usually she wouldn't even think of being out when it was   
raining, but today was different. She kicked a rock and watched it hit   
someone's shoes. She looked up and sighed, "Listen Caldwell I don't feel   
like putting up with you today. So just go away."  
"I can't. I work here and I work with you. But seriously, are you sure you   
want take the Diamond deal?"  
She scoffed, "What, don't think I can handle it."  
He grabbed her arm, "Serena, I'm serious. This story is dangerous. Diamond   
is dangerous. He had 62 people killed for being on his property!"  
Serena looked into his midnight eyes. "I can handle it. If you're going, I   
coming as well."  
  
================  
  
Darien was standing outside the news building. Somehow he felt compelled   
to this place event though it was pouring. And he felt a slight pressure on   
his foot. He turned around, Serena Carlyle He heard her sigh and mutter,   
"Listen Caldwell I don't feel like putting up with you today. So just go   
away."  
For some reason he didn't feel as he should tease her right now. So he   
replied, "I can't. I work here and I work with you. But seriously, are you   
sure you want take the Diamond deal."  
She scoffed, "What don't think I can handle it." He grabbed her arm,   
"Serena, I'm serious. This story is dangerous. Diamond is dangerous. Rumor   
has it that a lot of people were wounded for being on his property." He   
looked into her brilliant blue eyes. "I can handle it. If you're going, I   
coming as well." I admire your determination, Carlyle. But if you want to   
get this story and still be alive by the end of it. You're going to need   
more then guts,  
  
================  
  
A pair of violet eyes watched the scenario before her. "OW! Raye, you're   
hogging all the space." Mina pushed her out of the way. Raye shoved back,   
"Stop pushing, I'm trying to see here. Mina! Move your head."  
  
================  
  
Dangerous ice-blue eyes flashed. "Diamond."  
"What Sapphire?" he demanded  
"The government and the press are getting suspicious, we need a   
diversion."  
"Perhaps, you're right. We will need a diversion. Emerald, come here." A   
figure stepped out of the shadows. "Yes, Diamond?"  
"Operation Diamond inn session"  
"And make sure you don't fail," Sapphire commented.  
She smiled, "Of course, you can count on me."  
  
======================  
Big hug to Kat Morning, my editor, for reading this hours after hours,   
this probably wouldn't be out if it wasn't for her and go read "With a Ring   
of Truth" or "13 Hours" by Kat. Chapter Two should be longer so don't worry   
for those of you who actually made it through the whole story without dying   
of boredom. ^_^ Feed back is always nice. You can never get too much   
e-mail. So e-mail me at Cdream_109@hotmail.com. Questions, comments,   
suggestions are welcome. Enough said. Till then, Later. ^.= 


	2. Part 2 - Cancellation

"Freelance Reporter"  
by C. Dreamer  
rating: PG   
disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon plain and simple  
E-mail any comments, suggestions, questions, etc to cdream_109@hotmail.com  
==============================  
  
Chapter 2- Cancellation  
  
  
"Darien!" Raye exclaimed. "Darien, where are you?"  
"I'm upstairs." he yelled. Raye ran up the stairs. "Whose stuff is  
this?"  
"Oh, well I'm having a friend stay over here."  
"And where will I sleep?" Raye asked angrily.  
Darien frowned, "You can sleep in my room, okay?"  
Raye sighed, "Forget it. You sleep in your room, your friend in the   
guest room, and I will sleep at a friend's house or a hotel.--wait, why is  
your friend sleeping over here?" she asked.  
"He's gonna be in town for about two weeks,"   
"Tell him to stay at a hotel, like most tourists do."   
"I told you, take my room, I'm going out of state in a week or so  
anyway."  
"I... really?" Raye asked suddenly interested, "where to?"  
"To California, wait a minute, why the sudden interest in my business  
life."  
"Darien, the only life you've got is a business life.." Raye commented.   
"Anyway, I have to get going, I've got places to go and places to be,  
bye." she said grabbing a bag and running down the stairs. Darien   
paused as he heard the door slam. "Two days, and she already has   
places to go and be?"  
  
****************  
  
"Mina!"  
"Oops?"  
"What do you mean, oops!" Serena yelled from the living room, walking  
toward Mina's voice.  
"Serena, I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you, really, I will." Mina  
shouted from Serena's room. "I know that it was your favorite vase, but I'll  
find one exactly like it, from the shape, to the design to the contents."  
"Oh, and how do you plan to do that, exactly?"  
"I'll think of something." she mumbled.  
"Well you better think of something soon." she muttered. Unexpectedly   
the door rang. Serena looked at Mina, "Are you expecting anybody?" she   
asked.  
"No, and obviously since you asked I'm supposing that you aren't   
either." She replied logically.   
"Well, go get the door." Mina said.  
"Of course, your highness." she remarked sarcastically. "Raye! Hi,  
what are you doing here?"  
"Today's Saturday. Remember, we promised to go shopping for your   
big date." Raye looked around. "Nice place." she said pointing directly to  
the big screen tv. It was slightly messy, but rather organized.  
"I already told you that I had a meeting today and I have to work on   
this article about the history of art for a summer course I'm taking." Serena  
remarked with a slight smirk. She went to her laptop and shut it.  
"I know you have a meeting cause I'm covering for you, in case you   
didn't know. Now what was his name, Jud something?" Raye replied helping  
herself to some carrots on the kitchen table.  
"Listen Raye, if I'm going to go shopping all day, I'm going to make   
sure that at least you know his name. And we are going to repeat as many   
times as it takes for you to get it. I don't want you to blow him off, okay?"  
"You mean like I did your last boyfriend? What was his name? Damand?"  
"You think?" she remarked sarcastically. "Plus, his name was Diamond."  
"Just call him Jed. I already gave you his desciption, tall blonde   
handsome."  
"Yeah, yeah I know all about it." she replied quickly walking out the  
door, grabbing her purse from the coatrack.  
"Raye, I have to stop by the news office so we have to go by there   
first."  
"What for?"  
"I think Amy's going to talk to us about our flight or something."  
"Okay, let's go!" she replied, motivated.  
  
***************  
  
"So Caldwell, how have you been holding up?" the visitor asked barging  
into the kitchen.  
"The usual. How about you?"  
"Actually I'm meeting someone tonight."  
"Let me guess, a girl."   
"How did you ever guess." he said with mock suprise.  
"All these years and you still haven't changed."   
"Oh, and I suppose you've changed a lot. Still same old SINGLE   
Caldwell."  
"You really need to get out more. Socialize with people."  
"I do enough socializing, Mr. Lowell."  
"Yeah, with your job." he remarked.  
"Right and with my sister's friends." he remarked listlessly.  
"Hey, at least someone in your family is socialable."  
"Shut up, Lowell."  
"By the way, you need to go grocery shopping." he added as he took out  
everything decent from the fridge.  
  
**********************  
"Raye, slow down!" Serena screamed over the roaring wind. And I thought   
Mina was a reckless driver. Well at least she doesn't own a bright red   
convertible "I do believe the speed limit is 60 on the highway."  
"We can't if we want to be on time to your "meeting" with Amy." she  
yelled over the radio. "Plus it's 70"  
"As they slowed down to a stop, Mina looked in the mirror, quickly   
fixed her hair and reapplied her makeup.  
"What are you doing that for?" Raye asked.  
"Hey, you never know what cute guys are working in a news building." she   
reasoned freshening up.  
"Not a whole lot." Serena replied as she walked toward the elevator.   
She looked back at them, "You two stay here. It won't take that long."  
she said reassuringly.  
"Of course not. Last time you said that I waited two hours." Mina   
remarked silently.  
"Oh, well. We could drive to a nearby shopping center." Raye said   
slyly, inching toward the door.  
  
**************  
  
Serena walked in the door. "Hi, Amy." she said almost instantly.   
Then she saw Caldwell and wrinkled her nose. "Caldwell." she said in  
an indifferent tone.  
He glanced at her, acknowledging her presence and looked back at   
Amy.   
"Why are we here?" they both asked at the same time.  
"Well the flight we originally booked was cancelled due to some odd   
reason, engine problems, I think. It doesn't really matter anyway. So we  
moved the flight up. You are leaving tommorrow morning at half past   
nine, Flight 689. That's all. Wait." she added. She put two plane tickets  
on her desk. "These are your tickets. Don't be late. Don't miss the   
flight. Don't lose the ticket and don't get lost." She said strictly as she  
rustled through some loose papers. "Oh, and have a safe flight."   
she said with a bright smile.  
  
*************  
  
Serena stared at her ticket. "9:30 in the morning?" she yelled. Serena  
blushed as she saw heads turning toward her. "Oh, sorry."  
"In case you didn't know, Carlyle, this is a newsroom." he added.  
"News to me." she remarked sarcastically. Ignoring her last statement, he  
continued. "Which means you should meet me at Gate 7 at 8:45."  
"Uh, maybe you didn't hear me. 9:30 in the morning and we're suppose  
to meet at 8:45? About 45 minutes earlier than the flight time."  
"Yeah, you know to get our luggage, find the gate, the usual."  
"And I suppose it's going to take us 45 minutes to...you know what, never  
mind. I'll meet you 8:45. Bye." Serena muttered with a slight grin on her  
face.  
"Okay, that was odd." Just then a sudden thought hit Darien and he  
grinned.  
  
*************  
  
"Raye! Mina! I'm coming, thanks for wait..." Serena frowned, "Thanks for  
. . .nothing."  
she muttered. Just then she heard Mina's unmistakeable giggle. Here  
come the patient ones right now.  
"Serena thanks for waiting." Raye said with a huge smile on her face.  
"Serena, thanks for waiting." Serena mocked then lauged, "well, you both  
had better gotten some good shopping done, or else I will be rather mad."  
"Oh, we got some great stuff, you have got to see it." Mina said as she  
laid the shopping bag on the floor.  
"Raye, um, the reason Amy called us here was because she told us that we   
are going to leave to California, tomorrow morning."  
Raye looked somewhat nervous, "You're joking right." she chuckled  
nervously.  
"Sorry, no such luck." she said.  
"I know, I know. Well then, we better get some good shopping out of the   
way--  
"Serena! You're going to California?! That is great news." Mina said   
excitedly. "I kind of forgot to mention this to you, except that, well I  
have to go visit my aunt and uncle in California." Mina said almost unable   
to contain her excitement.  
"What an amazing coincindence. So I'll come with you, I hear that   
California is an amazing place for sightseeing. And you know what, Raye,   
since you're here visiting, you can come with us--  
"Back up, Mina. I never agreed that you could come with me to   
Callifornia, this is well, my job, not some fun sightseeing vacation. And   
plus I actually have a place to stay and I have my plane flight booked,  
and I have something to do there, while I'm there what would you and  
Raye be doing?"   
Mina just waved it off, "Oh, don't worry about us, my parents booked  
reservations for two in case you wanted to come, and seeing that you have  
your own ticket, I guess Raye could take the other one." Raye looked like  
she could have hugged Mina, and Serena looked ready to strangle her.  
"MINA!"  
  
*************  
  
Darien looked around his once clean living room. "Lowell!!" he   
paused waiting for a reply, "I guess he's not here."  
"Caldwell!" he heard him yell back. "I'm in the den." Darien made   
his way to the den. "Man, two days and this place is a pigsty."   
"It's not that bad," Lowell smirked. "I gave this place a great new  
look, a personality if you will." The den seemed to be bombarded with  
food and   
"Oh, of course you did. You actually accomlished something, besides   
girls and dates, you managed to make my den look even worse than my living   
room. Bravo." he muttered, picking up trash off the floor.  
"You make it sound like a bad thing." he grinned.  
"Oh, of course not. Living in a pigsty isn't a bad thing. Now why   
don't you stop grinning like an idiot and make yourself useful." he said  
hitting him with a pillow.  
"Yes, sir." he jumped off the couch and saluted him.  
  
**************  
  
"Okay, I'm ready." Raye yelled across the room.   
"A suit case and a sports bag. That all you're bringing?" Mina asked,   
sticking her head in Serena's room.  
Serena looked up and shrugged. "I don't need that much. Only a few   
weeks, that's all. Besides, I'm taking my purse."  
"When you leaving?"   
She zipped the sports bag and smiled at her friend. "Tomorrow at   
8:45."  
"PM, right?"  
"AM."   
Mina's eyes widened. "What? 8:45 AM? You don't even wake up that   
early. "  
"I can too," said Serena with a smile.  
"Yeah, if you can sleep all day the rest of the day." Raye replied   
with a slight smirk.  
"Ha, ha. Very funny, Raye." Serena frowned, "So what flight did you   
book?"  
"The 12:00 flight."  
"First-class" Raye chimed in.  
"It's not possible, is it? I mean, you just booked the flight today."   
"Mom and Dad have connections." Mina said brightly.   
I don't believe this. Serena muttered, as she packed her purse.  
**************  
  
"Raye, I need to talk to you." Serena said. "Since I have to go to   
California, I don't think I can make the blind date. I mean, I have to   
pack and get ready and you know, things like that."  
"That's okay, I'm sure I can reschedule." she said suddenly.  
"That'll be. . . uh, great." Serena said without enthusiasm.  
"Okay, I'll go call him right now."  
  
**************  
  
"Zoycite! Kunzite!" Darien yelled waving at them.  
"Hey, Thomas, what are you doing in New York?" he asked.  
"To get away from work." he said sarcastically. "To see you and   
Raye, pyro." He asked curiously, "How's she doing anyway?"   
"Same as always." he said with a sigh. "So, Zoycite, what are you  
doing here?"  
"Well, I had some business in town and I thought, 'Well since I'm in  
town, I might as well visit my old friend, what's his name, Caldwell.'" he  
said with a mockful look on his face.  
"Nice to see you haven't changed much." he said.  
"Same to you, Caldwell." he said with a smile on his face.  
"So Jed, are all three of you going to California with me?" he  
asked. "and why are you all going to California with me anyway?"  
"Well, since it's been a while since we've seen each other, and   
well I thought since we're all here we might as well visit Neph in   
California, just the five of us." he said.  
"Except one thing, I HAVE TO WORK, did you ever think of that?" he   
asked.  
"I kind of left out that factor, it just slipped my mind." he  
supplied.   
"That's just great, oh well. I guess it will have to be a reunion   
without me. Did you even call Neph?"  
"Of course I did, I'm not that stupid." he said.  
"Of course you aren't, Anyway, keep yourselves busy, and away from   
me." he said with a smile.  
"Whatever you wish, your highness." Zoycite said with mock   
formality.  
"Let's just get our bags and leave." Kunzite said.  
  
*************  
  
"Mina, tell Raye that I'm leaving to meet Jed when she comes back."  
"Where you going?" she asked watching the TV.  
"Jaqulin down the street?" she said grabbing her purse.  
"Alright, I'll do that." she said disinterested.  
Sure you will, oh well, that won't hurt me any. Serena thought  
disdainfully.  
  
************  
  
"Mina, where's Serena?" Raye asked as she entered the room.  
Mina focused on the TV said, "She's somewhere."  
"Gee, you're a lot of help." she said sarcastically. She walked to  
Serena's room and knocked, "Serena? Are you in there?" she paused, "I'm   
coming in."  
Hearing no disagreement she walked in to find a messy room, but no Serena.  
She walked around aimlessly, but couldn't find Serena. "Mina! Are you sure   
Serena didn't tell you where she was going?" Raye asked exasperated.  
"Serena, oh, she said she was going to meet someone, Jed   
someone or something." Mina said looking at Raye.  
"Mina, you're joking right?" she asked knowing perfectly well what   
her answer would be. Oh, no you don't. You can go meet Jed, but not my   
brother, not on your life, Serena!  
************  
  
"Emerald!" Diamond called. "how long till it begins."  
Emerald's eyes flashed, "Another week or so. . .at best." she said.  
"And the tiny...interference." he asked.  
She smiled, her teeth shining in the dark room. "Taken care of."  
she replied with a smile. "permanently."  
Sapphire smiled, "at this rate, everything will go perfect."  
Nothing can possibly go wrong now.  
************  
Hi, everybody. Is anyone reading this? Sorry it took forever to get out. I  
already have Chpt. 3a finished. ^_^ It's gonna move starting from Chpt. 4,  
rather slowly, but move in plot. I do have a sequel written. Just the   
prologue and Chpt. 1. What'd you think? I'll never know unless I get e-mail.  
^_^ Cdream_109@hotmail.com. 


	3. Part 3a - Preparations

Freelance Reporter

Freelance Reporter

by C. Dreamer

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I make no claims whatsoever to own Sailor Moon because. . . well I don't. So DON'T sue unless you want $1 in play money. ^^;; (I'm broke, K) E-mail any comments, suggestions, questions, etc to Cdream_109@hotmail.com, puhleessee! Thanx to 'everyone' who did.

Chapter Three: A- Preparations

"Hey Jed," Serena said as he sat down. She had been admiring the formality of the restaurant; with it's bright red carpet and fancy tables. Candles dimly lit the room. The surrounding itself made her feel like royalty.

"You're actually early." He said as he sat down. Serena looked at him strangely, "Maybe you need your eyes checked or something. It's only 6:00."

"It is? My watch says it's 5," he said.

"Oh, well then maybe you need a new watch." She smiled.

"It doesn't really matter anyway," he said. "So, Serena, what's new?"

Funny, I've been asked that question quite frequently within the past day or so. She thought to herself. "Oh! Um, well nothing much really. I mean I have a new assignment and I've switched news editors for a while, but pretty much nothing else." She replied. And a new partner, whom hopefully, you won't figure out. she thought remembering the last time she had talked to him about a guy, "So Jed, what's hectic in your life?" 

"Oh, the usual. Dates, girls, and you know, stuff." He said.

"Same old you I see. How do you live anyway?" She asked.

"Off people's charity." he replied pretending to beg.

"Funny." she replied sarcastically.

"Oh, getting odd jobs that pay well. Gambling, and anything else I manage to get." he said drinking his coke.

"Hmm, I see. You do know that you will probably lose more money than you gain." she retorted.

"Not me." he replied with a southern accent, "I haven't lost a game. Me's a professional gambler." He drawled with a confident smile.

"I see your ego has grown as well." She remarked snidely.

"What ego? I mean if it's the truth, it can't possibly be an ego." He replied smiling smugly.

"Oh, of course not. How could I have made such a mistake? There's a HUGE difference between an ego and whatever mutation of an ego yours may be, besides, we

musn't get to overconfident." She smirked.

Then the waiter appeared, speaking with a heavy French accent. 

"What can I get for you today?" He asked.

"I'm in a 5-cheese Lasagna mood" Jed answered confidently. "How 

about you?"

"Um, I guess I'll have the Chicken Parmesan," she decided. 

'------------------------------'

Raye sped the car, the wind howling in her fury.

I can't believe you did this to me, Serena! After all that trouble

I went through, not to mention the strings I had to pull to make this work! So much for I'm going to get ready for the trip tomorrow. She thought angrily.

As she neared the Jaqulin restaurant, she slowed down and parked in the first empty parking spot she saw. Then she stormed into the restaurant looking for two blonde haired 'victims'.

"Um, Miss?" the waiter asked.

"What!" she asked turning around and glaring at him.

The waiter, now intimidated, asked, "Miss, can you get in line?" 

Pointing at the angry mob of people behind her in line. She sighed dejectedly. "Sure."

'------------------------------'

Serena finished up her chicken salad. "That was delicious."

"Same here." Jed replied as he cleared up his plate. "Now you know why I recommend it."

"Yeah, this place is excellent. This is my first time here."

Serena looked around to see a very ticked Raye. "Uh, oh."

"Uh, oh?" Jed asked confused.

"It's a long story. One I don't have time to explain. C'mon" She grabbed his arm, paying the bill and leaving the tip.

"Hey, I was going to pay the bill." he objected.

"I'm going to expect you to pay me back, that place wasn't cheap! Just come on!" She said, dragging him along. "We are in a major hurry here."

"Okay, whatever you say." He agreed, running after her. After they had run a bit away from the restaurant, Jed asked, breathing heavily, "Now why are we in such a hurry that we left our cars in the parking lot?"

"Well, I told my friend, Raye that . . ."

'------------------------------'

Raye was really angry. She had waited about an hour in line and found that Serena and Jed had already left. Might as well order something now "I would like the Spaghetti and Meatball Delicacy please."

'------------------------------'

"So, that's the whole story." she replied.

"Oh, so that's why we left the restaurant, left our cars, ridiculously ran all the way out here, and are totally lost?" He asked totally confused.

"Oh, come on. Where's your sense of adventure." she asked.

"Somewhere back there with the rest of my dinner." he replied grouchily.

"Okay, that's over. Let's go back."

"If you insist, Mr. No-sense of adventure." she remarked snidely.

"Yeah, that's me." he replied slightly sick in the stomach.

'------------------------------'

Raye felt much better after the excellent meal. She paid her bill, left the tip, and walked out the door to see Serena and another person who she guessed was Jed. "They're back already." she said with a sly smile. This could be fun.

"SERENA!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Serena turned to find a smiling Raye. Her face paled immediately,"Raye!" she smiled, "Hi!"

Raye caught up to her, "Serena, I never thought that I would find you here of all places."

"Mina told, didn't she. When I get home I'll--

"Don't even go there. So I suppose this is Jed." she asked quietly, "Hi, Jed" she said in a sickeningly nice tone.

"Well you must be Serena's friend. I haven't managed to catch your name."

"That's because I haven't thrown it. My name is Raye Stewart, but just feel free to call me Raye." she smiled. Serena felt horribly embarrassed. Raye came to embarrass her and was doing a great job of it while Jed was flirting with an engaged woman! If she was lucky, everything would end soon.

'------------------------------'

*RING* Serena slammed the alarm clock to the floor. Was that all a dream? She looked down and saw a torn piece of paper with Jed's number on it. She groaned, that was all real. She pulled her pillow over her head shutting out everything. Then she realized that she had to get ready for the flight change. She frowned. It's going to be a really LONG week she thought tiredly as she tripped over some of Mina's clothes,

thinking of everything else that could happen.

'------------------------------'

"Serena, are you ready?" Mina asked popping her head in the door.

"Yeah, hold up. I've got one more bag to go." she said grabbing the bag and her suitcase off her bed.

"That's it?" Mina asked. "That's all you're taking?" she asked looking at the three bags.

"No, I still have my purse." she said.

"That adds a whole lot more luggage, let me tell you." Mina remarked sarcastically.

"Funny, ha ha." Serena said with the same tone of voice. "I wonder exactly how much more luggage you have." she said as she pulled out of her room into the living room. "Also, Darien is bringing the cameras and stuff."

As she set her stuff down, "I'm going to miss this place." she said aloud, looking around at the rather spacious room decorated with forest green couches with matching curtains, a wooden antique table, the old and worn gray carpet, and a nice big screen TV with a DVD player and large sound speakers to top it.

"You're not permanently moving out or anything." Mina replied filing her nails. "Are you?" Mina threw down the filer and started to pace, 

"Serena, don't move out. I need a roommate, not because of financial differences, but because I can't live on my own. I planned to marry a rich doctor who makes a couple million a year, but until then live with a nicecaring roommate." Mina was going hysterical.

"But Mina . . . "

"I know I haven't done my share of anything this past year.

"But Mina-"

"And I know I could've probably helped you a little and kept out of your stuff.

"BUT MINA!" Serena yelled. Mina stopped mid-sentence.

"Wait, you went through my stuff? Well never mind that, I'm not moving."

"Oh, good. Cause I really would like to borrow that . . . Serena groaned as she fell on the couch not listening to anything Mina was saying. She stared at the ceiling then she recalled her flight.

"OH MY GOSH! I'm so late!" Serena yelled grabbing her bags and flying through the wooden door.

'------------------------------'

"Diamond." Emerald called out.

"What is it, Emerald." he asked calmly.

"Reporters, media. They're coming from all over the United States to investigate the land deal." she replied rather worriedly. "Even the government suspects something. Do you think the SoC's will tell?"

He smiled lazily, "No, the SoC's aren't idiots. They know who I am, and what I'll do. As for the government, they are fools. The media won't find anything either because none of them are willing to sacrifice anything to find out the true facts. They won't find anything."

Indeed, nothing at all he smiled lounging in his chair as though it were a throne. "Set up a press conference, for the day after tomorrow."

"Monday?" she asked to confirm.

"Precisely."

'------------------------------'

Serena ran into the airport gasping for breath. Then she saw Darien with his same cocky smile. "Late again, are we Carlyle?" he replied with a smirk. The people passing seemed not to hear him, but she was quite a sight to see. 

Her hair was rather sloppy, flying in any and every direction. Her clothes were wrinkled and she had 2 bags hung over her shoulder. "Shut UP!" she yelled causing people passing to stare at her. "I really don't feel like putting up with you right now." she said. "Now I'm going to go freshen up. Don't you dare leave without me!" She checked her watch. "Besides," she snapped, "I'm only about 30 minutes late."

'------------------------------'

Mina frowned slightly. "Uh oh. Serena left her purse." I know I'll call her cell phone.

Mina picked up the phone and dialed, a few seconds later she heard a phone ring inside of Serena's black purse. Okay, scratch that. Her pager Mina picked up the phone and dialed once more.

'------------------------------'

Serena brushed her hair quickly but efficiently. The restroom in the airport was pretty horrid. The only water that she felt was cold even with only the hot turned up all the way. The smell was almost more than she could stand, not to mention the mirror was cracked in a couple of places. She hurriedly put her hair up in two buns on each side of her hair, and pulled on a hat. She checked the time once more, Okay, it's 9:24, I still have 6 minutes till the plane leaves.

She walked out of the restroom and walked toward Darien in the small cafe. He was sitting at an outside table drinking coffee.

"Nice to see you looking human." he replied drinking his coffee.

"Why thank you for your kind comments." she said trailing off into laughter. He looked at her oddly. "My beeper," she commented as she pulled it out of her pocket. "Excuse me." she said as she exited the café and ran into a phone booth. She pulled out some spare change and put coins into the pay phone. "Mina?" she yelled quietly careful not to gain attention. "What do you want?" . . . "NO! I can't believe I did that." . . .

"When you leave for your flight, bring me my purse, okay?" she asked. 

"Fine." She replied as she hung up.

"Attention, passengers! CA Airlines, flight six eighty-nine for California is now boarding at Gate Thirty-Eight! Repeat: CA Airlines" a pleasant voice abruptly announced over the airport's public announcement system.

Serena looked at her ticket, "Flight 689, that's me." she ran quickly to the cafe to find Darien and her bags gone. Well at least he cared enough to take my junk. She found her flight and boarded, hoping that Darien had managed to get in and find their seats."

'------------------------------'

Emerald carefully arranged a seat for the governor. "Yes, may I help you?" she asked.

"I have a meeting with Mr. Diamond." he replied.

Emerald pretended to look through her planner. "I'm sorry, I don't have you listed. Mr. Diamond is a very busy person. Perhaps we could arrange for a meeting next perhaps, next week?" She replied.

"Listen here, Miss. I am also a very busy person, and I have requested that your employer make time for a meeting with me. Now I'm sorry if this is barging in during an inconvenient time, but I made an appointment, and your boss should have the courtesy to keep it!" he snapped.

Emerald watched slightly amused, "Please come in, Mr. Governor." She said leading him inside a room, "I'll see if Mr. Diamond can attend this little chat. Please help yourself to whatever you would like." She replied casually as she walked out.

The governor looked around at the expensively furnished room. There was a large oak desk near the end of the room, supposedly being Mr. Diamond's desk. A large maroon chair stood behind it, facing the windowed wall behind it. There was green carpet decorating the floor, and a marble table on top of it. Around the table were two green chairs, one in which he was sitting. He found a counter with black coffee and helped himself as he waited.

'------------------------------'

"Diamond?" Emerald called out into the dark room.

"What is it Emerald." he called back.

"The governor is here to see you." she remarked, "He threw himself a little fit when I told him you were unable to see him. Should I send the usual?" Almost immediately she called out, "Sapphire!"

"No, the governor shouldn't be kept waiting. I'll go myself"

"But are you sure?" Emerald asked worriedly.

"Why wouldn't I be." he replied walking out of the dark empty room.

========

Author's notes at the end of 3b.


	4. Part 3b - Reunion

Chapter 3b- Reunion

Freelance Reporter

By: C. Dreamer

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Not mine. Nuff said

E-mail: [Cdream_109@hotmail.com][1]

Chapter 3b- Reunion

"And on the news tonight, Governor Mitchell has mysteriously disappeared. Rumors have it that the last sighting was from Diamond Inc. Investigators make no comment at this time. More on that story tonight." 

A quiet sigh came from the tall brunette watching the television. 

"What's wrong?" the man beside her asked.

She smiled looking next to her. "Oh, nothing. I'm just getting worked up over nothing. Nothing at all." she replied pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind.

"So I've heard," he said with a slight smile.

"So, when are your friends coming?" she asked turning off the TV. 

"I'm not quite sure," he replied getting off the couch. "We should really get to opening our place."

She glanced at her watch, "We should. It's past opening time."

'------------------------------'

"Mina! Aren't you ready yet?" Raye called out from the door.

"Just a minute!" Came the reply from her bedroom. 

Raye waited impatiently as Mina trudged out carrying three overloaded bags. "Wait! I only have a couple more." she mumbled out from under.

Raye groaned, "Mina! We have only about 25 minutes until our flight leaves. Just so you know, I think there might be a luggage limit."

"Right. Okay, I'll settle for these five only." she mumbled.

"Only five. Come on, we have to get this stuff loaded into the car."

Raye said grabbing a bag or two as she rushed out the door.

Mina grabbed the remaining ones as she locked the door giving her apartment a last glance before she left.

'------------------------------'

Serena got herself comfortable seated in her cushioned seat as she buckled herself in. I hope that this isn't a long ride. she thought silently as she remembered why she hated planes, and glad that Darien had volunteered to take the window seat.

Darien frowned as he tried to figure out the connections. The plane being as rough as it is wasn't helping matters any. He remained silent, trying hard to concentrate and also trying hard to ignore the scruffy looking girl behind him who was smacking her gum loudly and blowing bubbles in his ear. Serena, however, remained dormant. Finding this a bit odd, he turned his head to find her serenely asleep.

I guess I should probably rest too, despite that extremely bothersome girl behind me. Tomorrow will be a hard day He thought to himself as sleep claimed him.

'------------------------------'

Diamond smiled, in spite the fact that the media was rushing over with cameras, reporters, anchors, whichever the case may be. The so-called disappearance of Governor Mitchell had the state in an uproar. Nothing like chaos to bring in good business Just then Emerald walked in. "Mr. Diamond, Rubeus for you on line 3." He nodded and waved her off. 

"What it is." he muttered, uninterested.

"Oh, I see." he managed a smile, "Set up an appointment. Let fate deal its cards and let me play them."

'------------------------------'

Serena awoke abruptly, as she heard a loud smack behind her ear. Darien was awake beside her, involved in a book. She felt awful; the seats were uncomfortable, the noise was deafening, not to mention that horrid girl behind them. 

She didn't hear the voice over the intercom announce their impending arrival and landing procedures, but Darien obviously had. Within moments she felt the sudden lurch of the plane touching down, snapping her out of her thoughts as the dulled roar of the engines filtered through the cabin walls. Then a pleasant voice whom she guessed was the flight attendant announced over the intercom, 

"Ladies and gentlemen, the captain and crew wish to welcome you to California International Airport. The current time is three 'o five PM. Current temperature is presently a mild thirty-six degrees Celsius. We hope you have enjoyed your flight. Thank you for flying CA Airlines and have a nice day." a gentle voice intoned through the intercom.

As the passengers began to disentangle themselves from blankets and seatbelts, a stewardess made her way through the rows checking to make sure that everyone was having no troubles.

Darien finally put down the book, and seemingly waited for her. Serena realized he had been simply waiting for her to get out of the aisle. Feeling a bit foolish, she walked out quickly. 

Serena grabbed her luggage from the rack ignoring the people around her walking busily. "So, where to, Captain?" she asked Darien.

Ignoring the sarcasm, he replied, "According to this, we're suppose to stay at LiNe's Place."

"Line's Place? What kind-of a place is that?" she asked curiously.

He shrugged, "Let's just grab a cab, and find out. It's supposedly a rather well known place."

Serena frowned as she stepped into the cab, What kind of place would Amy send us on a story like this?

'------------------------------'

Darien walked around observing the grounds. This place looks vaguely familiar. Just then a tall brunette walked out.

"Lita!!" he heard Serena scream as she opened her arms wide.

A huge grin spread across Lita's face as she threw her arms around Serena and hugged her back. "Oh my god, I cannot believe you are actually here! I thought I would never see you again!" 

Darien watched from a distance feeling a bit out of place. He walked around the inn to a cafe. LiNe's Cafe, hmm...how convenient

Then feeling another presence, he turned around to find...

"Neph?"

Neph smiled, "Hey, Caldwell. What are you doing in a smallville like this? I thought you liked the big apple."

"I thought you knew that I was a reporter." he replied with a cocky smile.

"So, you're here for the land deal, too. Here come on in. I'll find you a nice cramped, small room." he offered with a light smile.

"Thank you for your generosity." he accepted.

'------------------------------'

Serena walked in Lita's place and dropped her luggage against the curtained wall. She glanced around and smiled at her. "Wow…it's nice," she muttered, at loss for words. "Spacious, too." 

She silently glanced around the room, feeling that she was missing something big, something right in her face. And suddenly she realized something. "Pictures? Wedding Pictures of you and...Neph!!"

Lita stayed silent, and watched Serena as she walked around.

"You got married!?" she stared at Lita, who welcomed the idea with a bright smile.

"Yeah. We got married a while back. I wanted you to come, but by then, we had lost connections and I had no way of reaching you." she replied slightly embarrassed.

"Don't you DARE regret it! I wouldn't have missed this for the WORLD, had I known. I'm sure it was a magnificent wedding. And 'I' might regret not being able to come, but you should NOT regret your wedding day." she said with a smile. She walked over to the couch in the middle of the room and sat down. 

Serena came to sit next to Lita. "Wow! I mean, wow. I guess a lot can happen in two years. All right, you have to tell me everything now. Right from how you met to, how you got together, to how you ended up together." she said with a wink.

'------------------------------'

"Mina! Do you even know where Serena is staying?" Raye yelled.

"I asked Amy, and she said Serena and Darien were staying at LiNe's

Place. It's supposedly a nice cozy bed & breakfast except they serve rest of the meals too. Let's find a taxi and ask them to take us to our hotel first. Then after we settled in a bit, we could go visit them."

"Okay." Raye muttered grudgingly. "TAXI!!" she screamed.

'------------------------------'

Darien looked around, "Nice place," he admitted.

"Yeah, well...it does it's job."

Lita walked in quietly and immediately cheered, "Hi Darien!" 

"Hey. I didn't know you and Neph finally got married."

"Well we did. So now you know." She said teasingly. "This place is swamped right now. The inn is full of...reporters, for the press conference Mr. Diamond's holding in a couple of days."

Listening to her tone of voice he sighed. "Let me guess. No room for the two of us?"

Neph cut in, "We could always make room, but..."

"...There's a catch." Darien finished for him. "What is it?

More pay, smaller room, and sleep on a couch?"

Lita replied quietly, "Well there's only one room left, and it's a rather...large room, with two beds, two closets, two sinks, and everything, you get the idea."

"In other words, I get a roommate."

"EXACTLY, but...no one is willing to share with someone they don't know so," she paused, not knowing how to say it.

"In other words, it's a co-ed rooming, with Serena." Neph cut in again.

Darien turned around, his expression hadn't faltered. "Fine." Came the only remark.

"Really? 'Fine's all you have to say? No other objections, or sarcastic remarks?"

"No." he simply remarked.

Lita let out a huge sigh of relief. "Now to break the news to Serena." Lita said as she walked out the room. Neph offered an encouraging smile to his wife.

'------------------------------'

Raye stood in awe for the hotel that Mina's grandparent's had booked for them. The outside of the building was huge! It had to be at least 100 feet tall! Once Raye had seen the inside, she was awestruck, to put it lightly.

The lobby itself was enormous. It was like a normal hotel as in it had the couches for people to sit in. It had the usual coffee tables in front of the couch. There was the paying counter, lined up on both sides of the wall. It was like stepping into a museum. There were all sorts of artworks, paintings, and artifacts for decor. The back wall however, led to two different chambers. There was a quaint little cafe placed in the center of the back wall, on the right was a hallway ending up in a larger chamber streaming with light. 

The ceiling was in a dome shape, perhaps the size of or even larger than the capital. There were plenty of walkways and stairs, each almost seeming to lie on top of each other. There were flowers, glinting fountains, an artificial waterfall, and every kind of ornamentation Raye could think of. Raye decided to explore the hotel later, after they had settled into the room.

On the other sides were the rooms. "Mina, what room number are we?" Mina looked at the key, "#568. 5th floor, #568."

"Okay, where's the elevator?" she asked curiously.

'------------------------------'

"So...Serena?" Lita asked cautiously. "Are you okay with this? The arrangement?"

Serena looked at her and smiled, "Hey, it's not a big deal. I mean I work with the man. Or...I'm suppose to be at least. Maybe we could...I don't know, we could get to know each other or probably, just never talk to each other." she shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'm perfectly happy with whatever place you can supply."

Lita looked at her dubiously, "OKAY! What happened to the Serena I knew? Who are you? What are you doing here? And what the heck did you do to Serena Carlyle!"

Serena laughed, "I'm going to get you for that," she replied, grabbing a cushion and throwing it at Lita.

'------------------------------'

Diamond walked into the office quietly and asked, "So, has the dynamite been delivered?"

Emerald nodded in affirmation, "All 60 tons."

He smiled coyly, "The citizens have evacuated, I presume."

"Yes. The whole area is pretty much bare of all life."

"When will Operation D be ready to begin." he asked. 

Emerald checked the calendar near the desk, "Tomorrow afternoon preferably, after the press conference."

"Fine. After the press conference is fine."

'------------------------------'

Serena glanced around. The room was almost as half as large as her whole apartment! The room itself was as if it had been divided in half by some invisible line! "It mirrors itself." 

One bed with a dark green patterned set was in the left corner of the room. On the right corner of the room was a bed exactly like it with covers and sheets and everything. Streams of light fell between the lime green curtains decorating the window, which headed the beds. Serena groaned, "Great, just what I need! Sunlight streaming through the windows into my eyes to start my day."

Lita giggled, "Lazy Serena, you'll never change." Serena smiled, and kept looking around.

There were two desks each across from each of the beds, a forest-green lamp on both of them and two chairs beneath them. The last side of the walls was the closet…and the sliding doors were big mirrors. The whole room smelled of fresh spring. She turned to Lita, and gave her a big grin. "I love it! Lots of green, though."

"I had to spice it up with a little bit of my personality."

Serena snickered, "Also to expand your ego?"

"Funny."

"Thank you." she grinned. "If you'll excuse me. I think I'll be getting ready for dinner."

"By the way, the restroom's right in here," she added, pointing as the door beside the mirrored closet doors as she exited the room.

'------------------------------'

Serena flipped open the green comforter and sheets, and crawled into bed, stretching in her pajamas--a tank top and baggy cotton pants.

Strange that Darien hasn't come back yet. She thought, staringat his luggage near his bed. 

Suddenly, the door flung open.

Spoke too soon Serena thought. "So where have you been?"

"Talking." He replied drinking a cup of coffee.

"Oh," She muttered, unsure of what else to say. 

"Well, g'night." she said, flipping off the light switch.

"Yeah. Good night." he said, heading toward the restroom.

'------------------------------'

Serena shook off the slight pressure in her arms and slept on.

"Hey!" she heard a deep male voice say. 

Male voice? She suddenly shot up in her bed to come face-to-face with gorgeous blue eyes whom belonged to, "Darien?" She shook her head.

"Nice of you to join the living world today. Hope you know, breakfast is in a few hours." he commented, drying his wet dark hair.

"You do know that no sane living being on this earth gets up at this hour." She groaned, glancing at her alarm clock that currently flashed 4AM. She then flipped back her comforters and sheets dozing off slightly.

He glanced at her and gave her a rare smile.

She is just too cute when she gets up in the morning he thought and then shook the strange feeling off.

"The press conference is in a couple of hours," he taunted.

Serena, once again shot up out of bed and jumped on the floor before realizing that the press conference started at eleven. She grabbed her pillow and on the way to the restroom thrust it into his face.

Mental note, never EVER room with a morning person

'------------------------------'

Lita greeted Serena with a smile, "Up so early?"

"Shut up." she groggily replied.

"Somebody's still crabby this morning." Lita smirked as she poured Darien his coffee.

"Someone didn't pour in my coffee this morning." She commented.

"That someone didn't ask." Neph barged in with another pot of coffee in his hand. "Refills, anyone?"

"So when's the big press conference?" Neph asked.

"Eleven." Darien remarked.

"There goes that busy lunch hour,"

Serena finished her coffee and got up, "I just remembered... something, I had to do."

"I'll come with you," Darien offered.

"I'll be fine. Just a little errand I need to run. I'll be back before eleven. If not, just leave without me." Serena said, grabbing her purse and taking off.

"More coffee, anyone?"

Darien pursed his lips in thought, "Hm...I also remembered something I forgot to do. I'll be right back," he muttered taking off in the direction Serena had headed.

Neph sat down, "How much you want to bet that he's going to spy on her?"

Lita smacked him, "That's not nice, Neph. Plus, Serena told me she managed to get an extremely important interview."

"Hey," he objected, "I'm not causing this. If they're going to learn how to be partners, they're going to have to learn to trust and to not keep secrets, and they're going to learn how to compromise."

==================

Hey minna! This is going to be your last chapter in a long while. It's kind of short, but that's why I gave you both Chapters 3a & 3b! I'm going on a summer trip so it might take a while for me to respond to any/all e-mails, but I LUV (*hint*hint) e-mail, feedback, etc! So please tell me what ya think. Anyhow, ja ne! ~C. Dreamer

   [1]: mailto:Cdream_109@hotmail.com



End file.
